dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Threat To The Timeline
'A Threat To The Timeline' The dream starts off with me on an adventure with several other people to retrieve an artifact of some sort. We are about to go inside an ancient looking building, when I spy a cool looking caterpillar. I ask if I can take a picture, and when told I could, I promptly did so. We then went inside the building, finding a strange old man sitting in a chair at the end of a long table. On the table, were various assorted sandwiches and foods. In the center of the table, was a bowl with a even more delicious looking sandwich in it. I picked it up, only to find it was a necklace. The man told me to please put it back, which I did so. He then told us of a way to accomplish whatever goals we had in mind, before ushering us to the door. As we walked, I grabbed a bunch of sandwiches and began shoving them down, knowing I wouldn't have much time to eat them. We then walked into a room of sorts, finding nothing. When we turned around, we found a massive tarantula staring back at us. It came running towards us, and bit the person I was with on the neck. It then pounced on me and managed to take a few bites at my neck. Things started to go black as the poison coursed through me. I saw the other person that had got bitten receive receiving a pep talk from a man, telling them "Not to do deal with the venom" in order to counteract its power (which made absolutely no sense). I found that doing what he said worked, saving me from the venom's power. Somehow, my friend and I (who had just suddenly appeared, which I took for granted), were at a playground we had evidently played at when were younger. Near a slide, I saw a much younger version of myself and my friend, along with a girl I could remember (my friend and I were around 7 years of age in this picture). We approached them, only for me to realize seconds later that we shouldn't have. I had realized that by interacting with my past self, I could severely damage the timeline. We were then told by some woman that we had to go and slay a dragon, and we promptly left on this quest, with my younger self, watching. I feared that the younger version of me would follow, and get himself killed by the dragon, thus ending all that had transpired, and my existence, abruptly. We finally came upon the dragon (a large black creature, with its wings curled up) , and it instantaneously attacked us. It managed to grab hold of my friend. To help him, I jumped on the dragons back, and ran to its head. I then plunged my sword (which was now blazing with a blue fire), into its head. This hurt it, but didn't kill it. It then shrunk into a grotesquely ugly, weasel like creature and attacked me. It chased me up a metal tower, but I managed to shake it off, sending it flying off the tower, finally ending its reign of terror. The team and I returned back to an area we had visited previously, which was now strewn about with fallen trees and other such things. We then set about cleaning the place up, dragging trees to a big pile. The dream ended soon after this. Date: June 10th, 2018 Dreamer: MemoryAngel Category:Dreams Category:Strange Dreams Category:Epic Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams